eliza revive
by Alcia20
Summary: <html><head></head>eliza la esposa de fauto revive.</html>


**Shaman King no me pertenece ni los personajes.**

* * *

><p><strong>eliza revive<strong>

Fausto se levanto por la mañana a desayunar, llamo a su esposa Eliza.

Fausto: Eliza mi amor, Eliza cariño, Eliza..

Eliza no respondía y no se veía por ningún lado, preocupado Fausto empezó a buscar por todos los rincones de la casa y no hayo a su esposa. Reviso en sus cadáveres y no estaba eliza, nervioso y sudando busco desesperadamente a su esposa sin hallar rastro de ella.

Llamo a Yoh.

Fausto: Yoh estas?

Yoh: Hola Fausto! Tanto tiempo sin saber de ti ¿Cómo has estado?

Fausto: no tengo tiempo para esto yoh, dime has visto a mi eliza?

Yoh: no para nada.

Fausto: si las ves házmelo saber. Ok?

Yoh: claro, te escuchas preocupado ¿quieres que te ayudemos a encontrarla?

Fausto: bien buscare en todos lados.

Yoh: si eso haremos nos vemos.

Fausto cuelga el teléfono y se sienta sobre el sillón de su casa –piensa Fausto donde podría estar ella?- abre los ojos y corre hacia el cementerio buscando la tumba de su esposa, haya su lapida abierta y sin cadáver adentro, extrañado sigue buscando, pero no hay rastro de ella, la desesperación se apodera de Fausto que ahora no sabe que hacer.

Llega a su casa muy entristecido se dirige hacia su sótano, se sienta sobre una silla muy entristecido empieza a recordar todos los bellos momento que paso junto a su esposa, mientras el repetía su nombre –eliza… donde te has ido-

Se cubre el rostro con sus manos sentado frente a su escritorio en el sótano mira una ventana la lluvia empieza a caer, Fausto ya no soporta la tristeza y de sus ojos empiezan a caer lagrimas mientras escucha el sonido de la lluvia por su ventana.

Repetía su nombre –eliza.. eliza..eliza… te amo-, el sentía como si le hubieran partido el corazón, una gran tristeza sentía, un dolor como en el momento en que encontró muerta a su esposa.

Entonces escucha el sonido de una puerta abrirse, en ese momento Fausto tenia los ojos cubierto de lagrimas, el cuarto estaba casi oscuro sino fuera por la luz de la ventana, el sonido de la lluvia era muy fuerte cuando Fausto miro hacia atrás vio una figura femenina y escucho una voz que dijo. – ¿Fausto porque lloras?- .

El no entendía que estaba pasando no sabia si era otros de sus sueños con eliza o si estaba alucinando o algo así, eliza.?... dijo Fausto algo extrañado, la voz femenina dijo: si soy yo Fausto eliza tu esposa-

Fausto se quedo sin hablar estaba sorprendido no lo podía creer que parecía tan vivía y entonces el se paro de la silla y se acerco a aquella mujer la miro de pie a cabeza, toco su rostro, acaricio sus mejillas y dijo –ah donde habías estado? Estaba preocupado por ti, te dejare con los demás cadáveres para que no te pudras.- dijo Fausto con una sonrisa y trajo una tumba para poner a eliza dentro, pero eliza se alejo de la tumba y dijo –Fausto no me metas allí, estoy viva!-

Fausto no creía lo que oía y retrocedió poniéndose en posición de ataque –quien eres tu y que has hecho con mi eliza!- Eliza: No me reconoces querido, soy yo tu esposa como quieres que te lo pruebe, mira acércate a mi huéleme sentirás que no huelo a cadáver, toca mi piel no se sienten los huesos, mira mis ojos ves el brillo de ellos. De los ojos de eliza empezaron a caer lágrimas.

El se acerco a ella toco sus manos y si se sentía con vida, puso su nariz sobre la cabeza de su esposa el olor de ella era vivo!, la abrazo y sentía su respiración y el sonido de su corazón latir, entonces retrocedió y miro el rostro de eliza miro sus ojos lleno de vida y con lagrimas. –eliza… esto no es un sueño?- Fausto se piñizco –auch-

Su esposa rio y él quedo sorprendido al escuchar a su esposa reír, el se le acerco y la abrazo fuertemente ella también quedaron por un largo rato.

-te eche tanto de menos- dijo Fausto –te amo- dijo eliza. Entonces él la beso con mucho cariño mientras la abrazaba fuertemente, ambos se tomaron de la mano y salieron del sótano, dirigiéndose hacia la sala donde había una chimenea que estaba prendida, unos sillones y muchos libros.

Los 2 se sentaron sobre el sillón donde empezaron a conversar, horas y horas sin parar el le conto todo los que había intentado para poder tenerla con vida otra vez, ella se entristecía por las palabras de él. Entonces ya eran casi la 3 de la madrugada cuando ella puso un dedo sobre los labios de el y dijo –calla- sonrió ella –lamento haberte ocasionado tanta tristeza, pero ahora estamos juntos. Entonces ella se acerco al rostro de Fausto y dijo: tienes rostro de loco- rio ella, él seguía callado y sonriente mirándola a ella,

Eliza se acerco al rostro de el y empezó a juguetear con su cabello, le dio un beso en la frente después otro en la mejilla y después en la otra mejilla, después en su labios y ambos empezaron a besarse nuevamente el la abrazo y ella también los abrazaba a el, ella se alejo un poquito de el y le dijo al oído –no recuerdo la ultima ves que nos divertimos tanto- .

Ambos abrazados comenzaron a desvestirse a acariciarse y besarse entonces en ese momento sonó el teléfono.

Fausto enojado porque lo habían interrumpido contesto el teléfono.

Fausto: Halo?

Yoh: Hola Fausto llamaba para saber si has hallado a tu esposa, porque nosotros no la hemos hayado, por eso pensamos traer mas gente a la búsqueda ¿Qué te parece?

Fausto: esta bien yoh, mi esposa ha vuelto a casa.

Yoh: como que volvió ella? Acaso esta..?

Fausto: si yoh ella esta viva, no se como pera esta con migo.

Mientras en la casa de yoh, anna escuchaba la conversación que sostenían yoh y Fausto en el teléfono, entonces anna pesca el teléfono y lo cuelga, -YOH! Como se te ocurre llamarlo a esta hora, además ahora que su esposa esta viva, déjalos estar solos- dijo anna con autoridad –Pero anna tenia que saber como estaba- dijo yoh.

Mientras en casa de Fausto, el cuelga el teléfono y escucha la vos de su esposa que le dice –querido ven aquí- el se ríe y mira hacia ella con una sonrisa juguetona, camina hacia ella y se pone encima de ella mientras la abraza le dice al oído –terminemos lo que hemos empezado- .ambos abrazados se entregan el uno al otro y hacen el amor.

Por la mañana Fausto despierta sobre los pechos de su esposa mientras ella le acariciaba su cabellos, el se levanta muy feliz y le dice al oído- te amo. Ella también le dice lo mismo.

2 Semanas después.

Él y su esposa estaban trabajando en su clínica cuando de repente ella de desmaya, él corre a socorrerla llama a sus asistentes que la llevan rápidamente a urgencia para ver que le ha ocurrido, él impaciente espera fuera de la sala de emergencias.

Se le acerca una enfermera diciéndole señor Fausto puede pasar- Fausto pasa a la sala para ver a su esposa reposar sobre la cama.

Fausto: amada mía como estas?

Eliza: no te preocupes por mi, estoy bien, ahora tendrás otra preocupación.

Fausto: a que te refieres con que otra preocupación?

Eliza: estoy embarazada.

Fausto queda congelado ante la noticia, después logra recordar lo dicho por su mujer.

Fausto: vamos a ser padres! Que felicidad. Te cuidare mucho para que el niño nazca sano.

Ambos se abrazan

9 meses después

Yoh y sus amigos estaban a fuera de la sala de parto. Traían regalos tortas horo-horo traía una enorme torta que decía "felices padres" su hermana le dijo: no debería decir "felicidades", mejor haci es mas creativo argumento horo-horo, len tao traía unas espadas para regalarle y la hermana de len traía una carriola para bebes.

Anna traía una cuna que yoh tuve que comprar, todos estaban felices.

Mientras dentro de la sala Fausto estaba con otras enfermeras ayudando a su esposa a tener el bebe, después de unos minutos se escucha un llanto de bebe, yoh y los demás dicen –ya nació!-.

Fausto sostiene a su bebe en brazos y abrasa a eliza, si ya eran una familia les nació una hija que le pusieron por nombre Alicia, y celebraron el día del nacimiento de su hijos con los asakuras y sus amigos.

Fin

* * *

><p>Odio los finales triste y como no encontré casi ningún fanfic donde salía eliza revivida quise hacer una donde contuviera todo lo que quise ver de la seria sobre Fausto y su esposa :D<p>

Alguien sabe como hacer segunda hoja? Yo no se hacer segunda hoja para haber si le hago continuación.


End file.
